The New Girl
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Jake's cousin, Annalise Sawyer moves to PCH. This is her story and how she becomes a part of the California Dreams.


**Author's note. I do not own the California Dreams in anyway. I am just a fan who enjoys writing stories. I do however own the character of Annalise and she can't be used without my permission.  
**

**A little background on this, so not to be confused. I always though that ir was unfair that there was more guys then girls in some of these shows. So I came up with the character of Annalise Sawyer. Basically she is Jake's cousin from Bayside, and as you read this you will see that I made the school, Jake was expelled from was Bayside, since we never actually found this out.  
**

**The songs in it, are by an Australian singer called Delta Goodrem, and I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this story. (I can write music but just find it to be too time consuming, doing both story and song)**

**Anyway, enjoy, and please let me know what you think. Thanks Kiki.**

CALIFORNIA DREAMS.

**THE NEW GIRL.**

The California Dreams were in the locker area of Pacific Coast High School. They were a group of friends who had a band called the California Dreams. Matt, Jake, Tony, Tiffani and Samantha along with there friend, Sly, who was the manager of the band. Sly came into the locker area. "I am so sick of the girls at this school" Sly complained. "Actually Sylvester, I think it's the other way around. They're sick of you" said Tony. Sly looked at him and laughed in his annoying manner. "Oh, you are so funny" replied Sly. "I know" replied Tony. "Sly, why don't you try being nicer to girls" said Tiffani. "I'm always nice" replied Sly. "Yeah right" replied Matt. "And what is that meant to mean Matt?" asked Sly. "Your idea of nice, would be taking some girl to Paradise Cove" said Matt. "What's so wrong with that?" asked Sly. "Well just that not every girl wants to go to a make out spot, on the first date" replied Matt. "I know" replied Sly. They all looked at him surprised. "That's why I am sick of the girls in this school" said Sly. "They're all too picky" he continued. The others rolled their eyes in disbelief. Jake came into the locker area. "Hey guys" he said. "Hi Jake" said Tiffani. "Has a girl come by looking for me by any chance?" asked Jake. "I don't think so" replied Tony. "Girl?" asked Sly. Jake looked at him. "Yeah, my cousin" said Jake. Sly went over to him and put his arm around his shoulder. "Sure" said Sly, winking at him. Jake looked at him. "Arm" said Jake. "Oh right" said Sly and removed his arm. An unfamiliar girl walked into the locker area, and walked over to Jake. "Jake" she said. Jake looked at her. "Annalise" he said. The girl nodded her head. "Hey" said Jake. "Hey" said Annalise, giving him a hug. "So this is PCH?" asked Annalise. "Yeah, it sure is" replied Jake. "Is it a good school?" asked Annalise. "Well it's school" replied Jake. Annalise laughed. "Yeah" she said. "These are my friends, Lise" said Jake, pointing to the others. Annalise looked at them. "Hi" she said. "Hi" they all replied. "Guys, this is Annalise Sawyer, my cousin from Bayside, and she's just transferred to PCH" said Jake. "You're going to be going here now?" asked Matt. Annalise looked him and nodded. "Well, nice to meet you I'm Matt Garrison" said Matt. "Hi Matt" said Annalise. "And this is Samantha, Tiffani and Tony" said Jake, pointing to the others. "Hi Annalise" said Tiffani. "Hi" replied Annalise. "What about me?" asked Sly. Jake looked at him. "Oh, right and this is Sly" said Jake. "Hi Sly" said Annalise. "Hey there yourself" said Sly. Annalise looked at him. "How about I be your tour guide around this place?" asked Sly. They all looked at him. "That and what else?" asked Annalise. Sly just smiled at her. "No thanks" replied Annalise, laughing. "Good call, Lise" said Jake. Annalise laughed. "So how come you transferred Annalise?" asked Samantha. Annalise looked at her. "It's kind of a bit personal Sam" said Jake. Annalise looked at him. "Jake it's okay" said Annalise. Jake nodded. "My parents have just gotten a divorce and my mom decided that it would be best if we moved, away from the old house and everything like that" said Annalise. "I'm sorry to hear that" said Tiffani. "Thanks, but I'm fine with it. My parents were having problems for awhile and I think that it's all really for the best" said Annalise. They all nodded. "Well if you ever need to talk, just let us know" said Jake. Annalise looked at him. "Thanks cous, I will" she said. The bell rang signalling that class was about to start. "Did you want me to walk with you to class, Lise?" asked Jake. "That would be great" replied Annalise, and they all walked off to class.

The next day, Annalise walked into the music classroom, and went and sat at one of the tables. She got out her notebook and started quickly writing down something. Matt Garrison walked into the classroom and noticed her sitting at the table. He walked over to her. "Annalise, right" he said. Annalise looked up at him. "Oh hello" she replied. "You don't remember me, do you?" asked Matt, sitting in the chair next to Annalise. Annalise shook her head. "Sorry, I don't" she replied. "I'm Matt Garrison, we met yesterday" said Matt. "Oh right, you're a friend of Jake's" said Annalise. "Yeah" said Matt. "I'm sorry, it's just that I've met so many people since yesterday, that it's hard to keep track of everyone's name" said Annalise. "That's okay" said Matt. Annalise smiled. "So you're taking music class?" asked Matt. "Yeah, I've always liked music" said Annalise. "Do you play any instruments?" asked Matt. "Uh yeah, piano and guitar" replied Annalise. Matt just looked at her. "Really?" asked Matt. "Yeah, my mom and dad wanted me to learn to play the piano, and I started taking lessons when I was about six" said Annalise. "Yeah, my parents always thought it was good if we knew how to play an instrument" said Matt. Annalise nodded. "And I taught myself how to play the guitar" said Annalise. "Same here" said Matt. "So you and Jake are really cousins?" asked Matt. "Yeah, our mom's are sisters" said Annalise. Matt nodded. The music teacher, Mr Whatley walked into the classroom. "Good morning class" he said. "Good morning" everyone replied. "Okay, today I am going to get you to pair up and come up with an original composition, and then we will share them in the next class, so that gives you three days to come up with something" said Mr Whatley. Everyone in the class nodded. "Annalise did you want to work together?" asked Matt, looking at her. Annalise looked at him. "You want to work with me?" asked Annalise. "Yeah, why not" replied Matt. "Okay sure" said Annalise. "So do you have any suggestions on what we could write about?" asked Matt. "No" replied Annalise. "Me either" said Matt. "Maybe if we come up with some music first and then we can try and write some lyrics to it then" said Matt. "Okay" said Annalise, and they both stood up and walked over to the piano that was in the music room and got down to work on the song.

That afternoon, Annalise was at her locker, putting away her school books so that she could head home. Matt walked over to her. "Annalise" he said. "Oh hi" replied Annalise. "I was thinking that maybe you could come on over to my house and we could finish working on that song" said Matt. "That would be good" replied Annalise. "Well how does four o'clock sound?" asked Matt. "That would be okay" replied Annalise. "Okay, my address is 138 Ocean Drive" said Matt. "Okay, I'll see you at four o'clock then" said Annalise. "Okay, just come straight to the garage" said Matt. "The garage?" asked Annalise. "Uh yeah, that's the place you'll find me" said Matt. "Okay then" said Annalise, and closed her locker. "I'll see you then" said Matt. "Yeah" replied Annalise and went to leave the locker area. Jake walked into the locker area. "Hey cous, I haven't seen you around much" said Jake. "Well you know me, always talking to people" said Annalise. "Yeah" said Jake. "We'll hang out sometime" said Annalise. "Okay, that's be good" said Jake. Annalise nodded. "Well see you later" said Annalise. "Yeah" said Jake. "See you tonight Annalise" said Matt. Annalise nodded and left the locker area. Jake looked at Matt. "Do you have a date with Annalise?" asked Jake. "Uh, no. We're working on a song together in music class and she's coming over to my place after band practice" said Matt. "You're writing a song with Annalise?" asked Jake. "Yeah" replied Matt. "You're not dating her?" asked Jake. "I hardly know her" said Matt. "Right" said Jake, looking at him. "That's all" said Matt. "Well you better not screw her around, because I'll get you if you do Garrison" said Jake. "Yeah, I figure as much" said Matt. Jake smiled at him. "Come on, we better get to practice" said Matt. "Yeah" said Jake, and the two of them left the school and went to meet the others for practice.

Matt, Samantha, Tiffani, Tony and Jake, along with Sly were in Matt's garage practicing. They were playing 'Into the Tubes'. Annalise walked around to Matt's house and went to the garage. Annalise could here the music from outside. Annalise opened the door and walked inside. "Hey" she said. "Hi" replied Matt. Annalise just watched them as they continued to play the song. "Why don't we call it quits for today" said Matt, when they finished and put down his guitar. "Okay" said Tiffani, putting down her bass guitar. "So this is the California Dreams, huh?" asked Annalise. "Yeah, how did you know?" asked Tiffani. "Jake told me that he was in a band, I just didn't realise it was with you guys" said Annalise. "Well it's us" said Samantha. "What I can't believe though is that Jake Sommers has gone all clean cut, goody goody" said Annalise. "I have not" replied Jake. "Have you bashed anyone up whilst at PCH?" asked Annalise. "No, unless you count Wimple there" said Jake, pointing to Sly. "Hey" said Sly. "And you're in a band" said Annalise. "Yeah" said Jake. "It's just weird" said Annalise. "Not as weird as you dating Ryan Parker, cous" said Jake. Annalise looked at him. "He was the biggest trouble maker at Valley High" said Jake. "Yeah, now he's the biggest trouble maker at Bayside" said Annalise. Jake laughed. "And besides I was dating Ryan, we broke up when I came here" said Annalise. "Was?" asked Sly, standing up from his seat and walking over to Annalise. She looked at him. "Don't even think about it, ferret boy" said Annalise. The others laughed. Sly just looked at them. "So what about you Annalise?" asked Tiffani. Annalise looked at her. "What about me?" asked Annalise. "What Tiff means to ask, is why are you here?" asked Samantha. "Matt and I have to write a song for music class" said Annalise. "I thought that Jake invited you to come and watch practice" said Samantha. "My cous isn't that considerate" said Annalise with a laugh. "Well I would have invited you to come watch, just thought you'd want to spend that time with Parker" said Jake. "Not if we don't date anymore" said Annalise. "You could have been on the phone to Lindsay then, you two never shut up" said Jake. "Yeah, okay okay, enough" said Annalise. Jake laughed. "Come on, you know I'm just messing with you" said Jake. Annalise laughed. "Yeah, but sometimes I wonder" said Annalise. "Well I guess we'll let Matt and Annalise get to work on this song" said Tiffani. "Thanks" said Matt. "And if it's any good, I want it" said Sly. "And what makes you think that I will just give it to you" said Matt. "Because I'm the manager, and what I says goes" said Sly. "Yeah, well what I say is you get out of here, before I fire you" said Matt. Sly mumbled something under his breath. "We'll see you tomorrow Matt" said Tony, getting up from his seat at the drums. "Yeah man" said Jake. "Yeah see you" said Matt. "Bye" said Samantha. "It was nice seeing you again Annalise" said Tiffani. "You too" replied Annalise. "Bye" said Tony. "Be nice to Matt, Lisey" said Jake. Annalise looked at him. "Your threats don't scare me Sommers" said Annalise, with a laugh. Jake laughed also. "Bye" he said. Jake, Tiffani, Samantha, Tony and Sly left the garage. Matt looked at Annalise. "Have you managed to come up with anything?" asked Matt. "Well I came up with some lyrics that might go with the music that we wrote earlier" said Annalise, getting a piece of paper out of the pocket of her jeans, and handing it to Matt. Matt took it and read over the lyrics. "This is really good" said Matt. "You think so?" asked Annalise. "Yeah" replied Matt. "Well it's a lot of what has been happening in my life lately, with my parents divorcing and all that" said Annalise. Matt nodded. "I think it will work" said Matt. "Really?" asked Annalise. "Yeah" said Matt, grabbing, some sheet music. "Is that the music that we wrote before?" asked Annalise. "Yeah" replied Matt. Annalise nodded. "Did you want to try it out?" asked Matt. "Yeah sure" said Annalise. "Okay then" said Matt. "It will probably work better with the piano" said Annalise. Matt looked at her. "Do you have one?" asked Annalise. "Uh yeah upstairs in my room" replied Matt. "Well did you want to try it on there?" asked Annalise. "Sure" replied Matt. Annalise nodded. "Come on inside" said Matt, going up the stairs into his house. Annalise followed him, as they went through the kitchen, and up the stairs to Matt's room. Matt opened his bedroom door, and walked inside. Annalise walked in behind him. Matt went and sat at his piano. Annalise sat down next to Matt. "Let's give it a go then" said Matt. "Okay" said Annalise. Matt handed Annalise the lyrics that she wrote, and began playing the song. Annalise didn't start to sing. Matt stopped playing and looked at her. "I was kind of hoping that you would sing it" said Matt. "Can't you get Tiffani or Samantha to sing?" asked Annalise. "Well they're not here" said Matt. Annalise nodded. "I don't really sing" said Annalise. "At all?" asked Matt. "Well I was in the glee club at Bayside, but that was really more of a group, I don't sing on my own" said Annalise. "Well could you at least just try it out, so we can see if the two work together?" asked Matt. "Okay, but if I'm terrible, and the windows break, don't say I didn't warn you" said Annalise, standing up and grabbing a copy of the lyrics off the piano. "I'm sure it will be fine" said Matt. Annalise just nodded and took a deep breath. "From the top, in 1, 2, 3,4" said Matt and began playing the song, once more. Annalise started to sing it.

**BORN TO TRY. ** (Piano version)

**Doing everything that I believe in. Going by the rules that I've been taught. More understanding of what's around me. And protected from the walls of love. All that you see is me and all I truly believe**

_Chorus:_

_That I was born to try. I've learned to love. Be understanding and believe in life. But you got to make choices. Be wrong or right, sometimes you got to sacrifice the things you like. But I was born to try_

**No point in talking what should have been. And regretting the things that went on. Life's full of mistakes, destinies and fate. Remove the clouds look at the bigger picture. And all that you see is me, and all I truly believe**

_Chorus:_**:**

_That I was born to try. I've learned to love. Be understanding and believe in life. But you got to make choices. Be wrong or right, sometimes you got to sacrifice the things you like. But I was born to try_

**All that you see is me. All I truly believe. All that you see is me. And all I truly believe**

_Chorus:_

**That I was born to try. I've learned to love. Be understanding and believe in life. But you got to make choices. Be wrong or right, sometimes you got to sacrifice the things you like. But I was born to try **

**I was born to try, learn to love, be understanding and I believe in life. But you got make choices, be wrong or right, sometimes you got to sacrifice the things you like. But I was born to try. **

Matt stopped playing and looked at Annalise in amazement, but didn't say anything. "I was terrible right" said Annalise. "Actually, it was more like amazing" said Matt. Annalise looked at him. "You have an amazing voice Annalise" said Matt. "I do?" asked Annalise, blushing slightly. Matt nodded. "And you can write really great songs as well" said Matt. "Thanks" said Annalise. "I'd have to run this by the others, but I think you would make for an excellent band member" said Matt. "Your band, the California Dreams?" asked Annalise. "Yeah" said Matt. Annalise just looked at him. "What do you say?" asked Matt. "I say okay" said Annalise. "Great" said Matt. Annalise laughed. "Let's go through this song one more time" said Matt. "Okay" said Annalise, and the two of them continued working on the song.

The next day, Annalise walked over to her locker, and opened it. She began taking some of her books out of her bag, and getting the things she needed for class. Matt walked over to her. "Hi Annalise" said Matt. Annalise turned and looked at him. "Oh hi Matt" she replied. "Did you want to come with me now, I'm going to ask the others, about you joining the band" said Matt. "I don't know Matt, do you really think that me joining is a good idea" said Annalise. "I think it's a great idea, we can always do with an extra guitar player, as well as keyboardist" said Matt. "I just feel really weird about it Matt" said Annalise. "You can play those instruments right, you weren't lying about that" said Matt. "No, I can play them" said Annalise. "Well then there is no problem then" said Matt, smiling at her. Annalise just looked at him, and nodded. "Come on" said Matt, and he and Annalise walked over to the others, who were at their lockers. "Guys, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Matt. "Yeah sure" said Tiffani, turning and looking at him. "What about?" asked Tony. "Well last night I discovered that not only is Annalise an amazing songwriter, but she is also a beautiful singer, and I was thinking that she could join the band" said Matt. "That would be awesome" said Tiffani. "Yeah, you and me together again, cous" said Jake, putting his arm around Annalise's shoulder. Annalise looked at him and smiled. "No decisions are made concerning the band without talking to me first" said Sly, going over to Matt. "Well, everyone here agrees, and if you don't too bad Sly" said Matt. "So you want join us Annalise?" asked Tony. "As much as I want to, I really can't" said Annalise. "Huh" said Sly, in triumph. "Why not?" asked Matt, looking at her in shock. "Yeah, what's the deal, huh, Lise?" asked Jake. Annalise sighed. "You know my parents aren't going to like the idea of me hanging around you again" said Annalise. "It was a long time ago" said Jake. "You broke both David's legs" said Annalise. "He jumped me, what was I meant to do" said Jake. "Not break your cousin's legs" said Annalise. The others all looked at Jake in shock. "What you knew this" said Jake, looking at him. "Yeah, but we didn't realise that it was Annalise's brother, and your cousin at that" said Tony. "Well you never asked" said Jake. "Are you parents really going to flip out if you join the band?" asked Matt. "As long as Jake's in it, I know my father will" said Annalise. "Come on Lise, this is ridiculous" said Jake. Annalise looked at him. "Aunt Joyce has forgiven me for it" said Jake. "Yeah, but my father hasn't, he thinks that your trouble" said Annalise. "Yeah and like he's perfect, he's the one who had an affair and had another daughter" said Jake. Annalise looked at him. "This isn't about him Jake" said Annalise. Jake nodded. "Look, I'm sorry, I really am. But I can't join you guys" said Annalise, and walked off. "That's what you get for not discussing it with me first" said Sly. "Shut up Sly" said Matt. Sly just looked at him. "I can't believe that Lise is still mad at me about that whole David thing" said Jake. "Did you really break your cousin's legs?" asked Samantha. "Yeah, his girlfriend at the time was coming on to me" said Jake. "Are you sure there isn't another reason that Annalise doesn't want to join the band?" asked Tony. "I can't think of anything, she's always been really out going" said Jake. "So maybe she is afraid of what her parents will think" said Tiffani. "Yeah, maybe" said Jake. The bell went for class. "Look, I'll talk to her and see what the deal is" said Jake. "Yeah okay" said Matt. "The deal is that your cousin hates you" said Sly. Jake looked at him. "But I like you" said Sly. Jake just continued to look at him and they all went off to their classes.

That afternoon, Annalise was sitting in Sharkey's with Darren, a guy from PCH who was on the football team. Jake walked into Sharkey's and went over to her. "Lise, we need to talk" said Jake. Annalise looked at him. "Not now, okay Jake" said Annalise. "You didn't mention that Jake Sommers was your ex boyfriend" said Darren. Annalise looked at him. "He's not my ex, he's my cousin" said Annalise. Darren nodded. "Well that's okay then" he said. Jake looked at Darren and rolled his eyes. "Lise, I need to talk to you about the Dreams" said Jake. "Jake, I'm sorry, okay. But there is nothing to say" said Annalise. "But Matt's right, you are an excellent singer and you can play both the piano and guitar" said Jake. "My answer is still no" said Annalise. "I saw the song you wrote, and it's amazing, Lise" said Jake. "It's nice to know that you think that Jake, but I can't join the band, I've told you why, so please don't force me" said Annalise. Jake looked at her. "That's your cue to leave buddy" said Darren. "Do you want to be wearing your milkshake" said Jake. "Jake" said Annalise. Jake looked at her again. "Will you at least think about it" said Jake. "My mind is made up Jake" said Annalise. "Fine. See you at school" said Jake, and went to leave. "Jake" said Annalise. Jake turned and looked at her. "Tell Matt, I am sorry, but he can have my song for the band and get either Samantha or Tiffani to sing it" said Annalise. "Okay" said Jake, and walked out of Sharkey's. "What was all that about?" asked David. Annalise looked at him. "Nothing" she said, and took a sip of her milkshake.

The next day at school, Annalise walked past the locker area, and Tiffani was there talking to Matt. "Annalise" said Matt. She turned and looked at him. "Jake told us what you said yesterday" said Matt. Annalise just nodded. "If you really don't mind us using your song in the band, then I was going to get Tiff to sing it" said Matt. "That's fine by me, I think Tiffani will make it sound a lot better then I could" said Annalise. "Well I don't know about that" said Matt. "It really is a beautiful song Annalise" said Tiffani. "Thanks" said Annalise. "Are you sure you don't want to join us" said Matt. "I can't, I'm sorry" said Annalise. Matt just nodded. "Well, we're always here for you" said Tiffani. "Thanks" said Annalise. Tiffani nodded. "But I will definitely be there, when you play my song" said Annalise. "Front row seat guaranteed" said Matt. "Thanks" said Annalise. "See you around then" said Matt. "Yeah of course" replied Annalise. Matt nodded. "Bye" said Annalise and walked off, leaving Matt and Tiffani to discuss the song.

Later that day, Annalise was sitting in the music room at PCH. She was playing Mozart's 'Rondo Alla Turka'. Annalise sighed, and grabbed a notebook out of her backpack, and stuck in on the piano. She flicked over to a page, where she had been writing a poem, and began to play some chords on the piano, to accompany it. She began to sing.

**INNOCENT EYES.**

**Do you remember when you were seven and the only thing that you wanted to do was show your mom that you could play the piano. Ten years have passed and the one thing that will last, is that same old song, that we played a long and made my momma cry.**

_Chorus:_

_I miss those days and I miss those ways. When I got lost in fantasies, in a cartoon land of mysteries, in a place you won't grow old, in a place you won't feel cold. And I'll sing. Da da da da da da da da da da da da. Seems I'm lost in my reflection. Da da da da da da da da da da da da. Find a star for my direction. Da da da da da da da da da da da da. For the little girl inside who won't just hide. Don't let me see mistakes and lies, let me keep my faith and innocent eyes. My innocent eyes _

Annalise stopped playing the piano, and was quiet for a moment. She smiled to herself and grabbed her notebook off the piano and then grabbed her bag, standing up, putting her notebook in her bag, she walked out of the music room.

Annalise went around to Matt's house, and went to the garage. She could hear music coming from inside, and she knocked on the door. Sly walked over to the door and opened it. "Hi" said Annalise, when she saw him. "Hello" said Sly. "Can I come in?" asked Annalise. "I guess" replied Sly. "Thanks" said Annalise, and walked inside the garage. Matt and the others stopped playing, when they saw Annalise. "That sounded really great" said Annalise. "Thanks" said Samantha. "So did you come by to hear, the song you wrote?" asked Matt. "Not exactly" replied Annalise. "Then why?" asked Jake. "My parents can't tell me what I can and can't do for the rest of my life" said Annalise. "Well, that's true" said Tony. "What do you mean exactly, Annalise?" asked Tiffani. "If it's still okay by you guys, I would like to join the band" said Annalise. They all looked at her. "That's if you still want me in it" said Annalise. "Of course we do" said Jake. "Really" said Annalise. "Yeah" said Matt. "Great" said Annalise, and walked back over to the door. "You're not leaving again" said Samantha. "No of course not" said Annalise and walked outside. She came back in with a guitar case. "You knew that we would say yes, all along" said Tiffani. "I was kind of hoping you did" said Annalise. They all laughed. "So you're okay with everything, between us, cous" said Jake. Annalise looked at him and nodded. "David got what was coming" said Annalise. "You can say that again" said Jake. They all laughed. "So did you want to hook up your guitar, and then we can try this new song, with our new female singer" said Matt. Annalise looked at him. "Sure, why not" said Annalise. They then began to practice the new song.

Friday night at Sharkey's. It was the night that Annalise, would be making her California Dreams debut. "You're not nervous?" asked Tiffani. "No" replied Annalise. "I know I was the first time I sung with the band" said Samantha. "I was head cheerleader at Bayside for a while, so this is nothing new" said Annalise. "Well you're going to do great" said Tiffani. "Yeah, we're all here for you" said Samantha. The three of them walked up on to the stage. Tiffani went over and picked up her bass guitar, and Samantha went over to the keyboard. "You ready, Annalise?" asked Matt. Annalise looked at him and nodded. "Okay" said Matt, going over to the second keyboard. "Go get them, Lise" said Jake. Annalise looked at him, and they both laughed. Matt walked over to the microphone, and grabbed it. Annalise picked up her guitar and put it on. "Before we start, I would like you all to welcome the newest member of the California Dreams, Annalise Sawyer" said Matt. Everyone in Sharkey's clapped. Annalise just looked at the others, who all smiled at her. "And the song we're going to start with, is a song that was written by Annalise. I hope you enjoy it" said Matt. Annalise looked at Matt and smiled. Matt handed her the microphone. They began to play "Born to Try"

**BORN TO TRY. (Radio Version)**

**Doing everything that I believe in. Going by the rules that I've been taught. More understanding of what's around me. And protected from the walls of love. All that you see is me and all I truly believe**

_Chorus:_

_That I was born to try. I've learned to love. Be understanding and believe in life. But you got to make choices. Be wrong or right, sometimes you got to sacrifice the things you like. But I was born to try_

**No point in talking what should have been. And regretting the things that went on. Life's full of mistakes, destinies and fate. Remove the clouds look at the bigger picture. And all that you see is me, and all I truly believe**

_Chorus:_

_That I was born to try. I've learned to love. Be understanding and believe in life. But you got to make choices. Be wrong or right, sometimes you got to sacrifice the things you like. But I was born to try_

**All that you see is me. All I truly believe. All that you see is me. And all I truly believe**

_Chorus:_

_That I was born to try. I've learned to love. Be understanding and believe in life. But you got to make choices. Be wrong or right, sometimes you got to sacrifice the things you like. But I was born to try _

**But I was born to try. But you've got to make choices. Be wrong or right, sometimes you got to sacrifice the things you like. But I was born to try.**

Everyone in Sharkey's applauded.

THE END.


End file.
